The cross-referenced application Ser. No. 648,783, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,403 discloses a pulse controlled remote control connection system for loads distributed at various locations, for example on board of an automobile, in which a ring bus having individual power, clock control and reply buses is connected to a central station and to a plurality of receivers and loads. The central station includes a pulse source connected to the clock bus of the ring bus system, and a cyclically operated counter which transmits switching pulses to the control bus. The receivers have counters therein decoding, in synchronism with the clock pulses received from the clock bus, the pulses on the control bus.
Various loads, particularly in automotive vehicles, have periodic or cyclical operating characteristics. Typical loads are, for example, direction indicator blinking lights, warning flashers, intermittently operating windshield washers, washer-wiper combinations in which windshield washing fluid is sprayed intermittently during, or upon wiper operation, and the like. To provide for the intermittent operation, separate flashers or periodically operating switches have been provided, connected in the power supply of the respective cyclically operating load. These flashers are then permanently connected--when enabled by a control switch--to the power supply and provide intermittent output connection of the respective load to the power supply, typically the battery of the automotive vehicle.